A Dorm Called Home
This is a FU quest Briefing - Amma Terraneo :"Every student needs a place to call their own! You'll find yours at the Mordorms on the main F.U. Campus. :"Now, unfortunately, there's been a rash of elevator button thefts of late, so I keep the ones we have left here at my desk! This one's for you," she says, tossing you a button with the number '14' on it. "Just place the button on the elevator panel and off you go!" :She smiles brightly. "Oh! And by the way, I just received a memo that one of your new floormates is having some sort of infestation problem. Why don't you investigate the matter and see about taking care of the little buggers 'for him? I'm sure the gesture would surely make a good impression, and making new friends is ''always nice!" '''Summary ''Visit your Dorm Room and squash Bedbugs!'' Got it! Walkthrough *Go to Fantasy University > Mordorms > The Hellevator *click on the button marked '14' (top left of the panel). * Dialogue During Quest : Amma smiles at you and says, "Now remember sweetie, I'd like you to take care of those bugs and find your own room! Can't have you running around Elanthia without a place to lay your head!" The Hellevator You attach a new button to the Hellevator panel! You can now access floor 14. Enter Your Room : you receive a tooltip ::Homey, isn't it? They went for that "dungeon bowel" look ::Using your bed recovers some of your health and energy, at the cost of 1 Adventure. ::(PROTIP: If you're looking for [[Bed Bugs|'Bedbugs']], they're across the hall, in Ron Wheeezy's Room! Use the Green Arrow to get there!) :Leave your room by clicking on the green arrow on the upper right corner. I Said Don't Let Them Bite :As you walk out of your Dorm Room, you hear a strained voice coming from across the hall. :"HEY!" the voice exclaims. "You must be , the new kid. I'm Ron. Ron Wheeezy. Pleasure." :He's surprisingly calm for someone being mauled by...things. :"I've uh, got a bit of a bedbug situation over here, you see. Mind lending a hand?" Into the fray! Defeat 5 Bedbugs from Ron Wheeezy's dorm bed and return to Amma. Returning to Amma Terraneo :"Congratulation!" Amma chirps. "I can tell from your triumphant smile that you found your room and took care of some Bedbugs! Good job!" :Amma digs around in her desk for a moment. "Because you did SUCH a super job, I'm going to do something extra special for you! I'm going to give you an upgraded weapon! Any time you want to Upgrade a Weapon or Outfit, just go into your My Stuff and click the Upgrade button next to the item!" You get a tooltip: :What's this?! Amma gave you a new, higher-level weapon! Higher level = more smashiness! To equip it, go into your inventory by clicking the backpack at the top of the page! Next Video Walkthrough 500px|left Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:Cleanup